FFXIV OC Fanfiction - An Unexpected Past
by moenbrydas
Summary: zaren reveals his past and it leads to more events


p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Haha! look at that ugly kid over there!" a young boy shouted. "You could play connect the dots using his face!" a little girl teased./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The lonely elezen child looked up at two figures making their way towards him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Please.. leave me alone.." he muttered as the kids came closer./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Your parents asked us to be your friends, but theres nooo way we wanna be seen hanging out with a loser like you!" the young boy smirked and laughed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Okay that's enough you two, get outta here!" a large au ra raised his voice and easily scared the kids away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Thanks... Mr Nassau.." said the elezen boy./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""You don't have to call me that, Zaren."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Sorry... Daerius.." Zaren replied nervously./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""That's better." said Daerius. "By the way, have you met my son Gaius?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I know him.. sort of.. girls are always talking about him.." said Zaren while looking away, pouting./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""He is older than you obviously, but i think you two could be friends. Whaddya say?" Daerius asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Me? and Gaius? friends? are you serious? I'm a nobody and he's literally the most popular guy in this school!" Zaren blurted out. "He's got everything.. looks.. and brains.."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Shoot. I'm gonna be late for my next class if i don't get a move on. I'm sorry Zaren. Oh! By the way, my friend's daughter is enrolling here tomorrow so i want you to say hi. Her name is Anna Sykes! Hmm... speaking of my friend, i haven't seen or heard from that guy or his missus in ages. They own a mansion in Ishgard so i have no idea why their daughter would suddenly wanna risk her life learning how to fight.."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""If i see her and she wants to actually acknowledge my existence then.. sure.." replied the timid elezen./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Seven hells, what is this nonsense..." the teenage au ra began opening a pink envelope that was addressed to him. He had a huge pile of these envelopes stacked on his desk. All of them were love confessions./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Why do so many females insist on doing this to me..? I have no time to read all this utter jibberish." He pushed up his thick black glasses, got out of his chair and placed all the letters in a nearby trash can./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Umm, hello everyone!" a young hyur girl with light pink curly hair was standing at the front of the classroom./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""This is Anna, she is a new student here at my school so i want you all to make her feel welcome." said Daerius as he turned towards her and smiled. Gaius immediately frowned upon seeing his father./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The whole class began to murmur and whisper as Anna made her way towards an empty seat./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Oh... no... the only vacant seat left is right next to me.." Zaren panicked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Hello there cutie! May i sit here next to you?" Anna giggled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Zaren looked all around him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Haha, i'm talking to you silly!" Anna poked Zaren's nose. "Aww, your freckles are so adorable!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The elezen boy went completely red./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I... umm.. thankyou... sure. i mean.. okay then..." he stuttered in disbelief./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Geez, Zaren that is so cliche! I can't imagine you being a timid little kid!" said Laris./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""This all happened ten years ago, anything can change in that amount of time sweetie." Zaren grinned./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I can't believe you went to the same school as Gaius! and you knew his dad?! Are you really related to Ginormous G? What happened with that girl?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Haha, i'm sure you have plenty of questions.. until next time. I need my beauty sleep. Ciao.." Zaren got out of the hot tub and quickly retreated to his private chamber./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Hey! You can't just leave me hanging like that! So mean..." Laris slowly emerged out of the water and groaned as he dragged himself up the stairs. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Oh my god it's so late, who could this possibly be?" Laris said as he wondered over towards the entrance./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Uhhh.. helloooo... ha..ha..." the miqo'te awkwardly tried to act calm as he opened the door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Ah! does this place belong to a man called Gaius Nassau?" a female hyur with light pink curly hair was standing there, holding a tome in her hands. She looked incredibly stressed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Oh, you are harmless! I thought you might have wanted to eat me.. you do realise its midnight right? And yeah, Gaius is our leader." said Laris./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I have some... news for him. But perhaps now is a bad time."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Anna Sykes." a serious voice emerged from the background. "You went to my mother's school."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Are you Gaius? Mr Nassau's son?" Anna asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Yes. Why have you come to my place? If my father has done something without my knowledge, I really don't care." Gaius replied. "We live separate lives now, I surpassed his abilities and left his school years ago to create my own better place for people to learn."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""You see... He can't do anything anymore.. because he is now dead." Anna firmly confessed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Gaius and Laris both completely froze./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I... was actually the one to discover his body.. it happened 2 hours ago. I tried to find you as fast as i could. His dying wish was to give this rare tome to you." Anna handed Gaius the tome. It was covered in Garuda's feathers and had a glowing aura. Gaius opened the tome, and discovered a small paragraph written in a special language only decipherable by scholars. He began reading the passage out loud./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""To my son Gaius, I know that you have surpassed me in the art of healing, so i want you to have this tome. I will never be skilled enough to hold it and i am ashamed to even own it. It was your mother's tome. You clearly take after her, Gaius. She was beautiful and incredibly talented. I can't believe she handed the school over to me when she passed. You were so young... and had to grow up with such a pitiful, useless father. I am truly sorry for everything. If you are reading this right now, then i am likely no longer with this world. You deserve to live a good life, son. Keep making me proud. - Daerius."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Gaius... i'm so sorry.." Laris was in tears./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I... see. Thankyou for informing me, Miss Sykes." Gaius said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Aren't you sad at all?" asked Anna, while sobbing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""There is no time for tears. I wouldn't dare show such a weak side to myself." Gaius said. "But there's plenty of time to get stronger and make your loved ones even more proud."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Wow, you really are amazing Mr. Nassau." Anna wiped away her tears./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Please, just call me Gaius." he replied./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Sooo, Anna what are you gonna do now?" Laris said while sniffling./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I'm going to join your company of course!" Anna smiled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Then i suggest you make other friends here besides Laris, for starters." Gaius snickered./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Hey, not cool! I am cool!" Laris growled at Gaius./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I had an elezen friend in my class ten years ago, and i havent seen him since. He eventually just stopped coming to school because the bullying became too much to bare i guess. Daerius always tried to help the poor kid. I felt so bad for him..." Anna explained./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Hmm. I have no idea who that could be." Gaius replied instantly without hesitation./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""It sounds... familiar.. and something about you too.. argh, i can't put my finger on it!" Laris said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Welcome to the team, Anna!" Robin suddenly appeared right in front of Anna, then the hyur screamed and lost her balance./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; caret-color: #1b1b1b; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Trust me, you'll never get used to that.." Laris sighed./p 


End file.
